dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Blade
Twin Blade (双剣士) is a class in The World and The World R:2 which wields dual blades. It is the only class "carried over" between revisions. Usefulness thumb|220px|A Twin Blade in The World R:2. The World Twin Blades are the most balanced class in The World. They are noted for their superior traveling speed and hit rate. Twin Blades are the proverbial "jack of all trades, master of none" due to the fact that while they have decent attack stat growths and have decent magical stats, they are unable to equip the strongest armors, have lower attack growths than the other classes, and do not have access to stronger magic skills. Their greatest strength lies with their multi-hit skills. Each skill has several elemental versions, and as a result are capable of dealing massive damage to enemies weak against those elements. Weapons thumb|left|[[Moonstone, a Twin Blade in The World]] :See List of Twin Blade Weapons. The World R:2 In The World R:2, Twin Blades are extremely versatile, with more weapon types and subtypes than any other class. Their attacks are somewhat weak, but quick and easy to combo. Twin Blades have high agility and attack with two short swords. Their rapid attacks leave no opening for an opponent to counterattack. Weapons :See Dual Swords. List of Skills The World There are three basic types of Twin Blade attacks: Staccato (deals over 15 hits to a single target), Tiger Claws (deals over 5 hits to targets within the player's vicinity), and Saber Dance (deals 4 strong hits to a single enemy). Although the non-elemental versions of these attacks don't do quite as much damage as one would hope, the elemental versions can deal ridiculous damage to monsters with the opposite element. Unfortunately, none of these attacks have versions dealing Earth or Water damage. thumb|[[Shugo performs a Fire Element Skill]] *Staccato (Lv. 1) **Twin Dragons (Fire, Lv. 2) **Dragon Rage (Fire, Lv. 3) **Gale of Swords (Wood, Lv. 2) **Typhoon Blade (Wood, Lv. 3) **Lightning Rage (Thunder, Lv. 2) **Storm Rage (Thunder, Lv. 3) **Twin Darkness (Dark, Lv. 2) **Evil Twin (Dark, Lv. 3) *Tiger Claws (Lv. 1) **Blazing Wheel (Fire, Lv. 2) **Flame Vortex (Fire, Lv. 3) **Splinter Slash (Wood, Lv. 2) **Wildflower (Wood, Lv. 3) **Thunder Coil (Thunder, Lv. 2) **Tempest Strike (Thunder, Lv. 3) **Swirling Dark (Dark, Lv. 2) **Terror Cyclone (Dark, Lv. 3) *Saber Dance (Lv. 1) **Flame Dance (Fire, Lv.2) **Red Flame (Fire, Lv. 3) **Orchid Dance (Wood, Lv. 2) **Orchid Strike (Wood, Lv. 3) **Thunder Dance (Thunder, Lv. 2) **Dark Dance (Dark, Lv. 2) **Darkness Slash (Dark, Lv. 3) The World R:2 In The World R:2, unlike in the predecessor, skills are inherent to a class, not to a weapon. As a player raises his or her job level, he or she will gain access to new abilities. *疾風双刃 - Gale Blade (Target: Unit, Normal, SP Required: 10, Job Lv. 1) *一双燕返し - Sparrow Counter (Target: Unit, Aerial, SP Required: 15, Job Lv. 3) *破裏剣舞 - Sword Dance (Target: Area, Normal, SP Required: 12, Job Lv. 5) *削三連 - Tri. Strike (Target: Unit, Piercing, SP Required: 18, Job Lv. 7) *旋風滅双刃 - Whirlwind (Target: Area, Normal, SP Required: 21, Job Lv. 11) *無双隼落とし - Chaotic Strike (Target: Unit, Aerial, SP Required: 27, Job Lv. 14) *天下無双飯綱舞い - Ghost Falcon (Lv.3 Art, Target: Unit, Aerial, SP required: 52*, Job Lv. 21) :*With each Twin Blade job level after gaining this art, the required SP will drop as follows: 52,49,46,44,41,38,35,33,30,27. Mistranslations Tokyopop has translated the Twin Blade class (in order) as Twin Sword, Twin Blade, Twin User, and Double Knife-Fighter. Twin Blades have also had inconsistent English names in the Japanese version, including Twin User, Twin Blade, and Twin Sword. Twin Blades in .hack Twin Blades in .hack :See Category:The World Twin Blades. Twin Blades in G.U. :See Category:The World R:2 Twin Blades. category: The World Classes category: The World R:2 Classes * *